GilxOz- My Dream Come True
by nightrosefanfics
Summary: Gil was dreaming about his love, Oz, but what happens when he wakes up and his dream seems to be coming true?


GilxOz

"Y-Young master we c-can't!" A young Gilbert exclaimed as Oz pinned him up against a tree.

"Oh? And why not?" the blonde whispered seductively.

"B-Because! Its n-not right! I-I'm not a noble o-or a lady!" Gil protested as Oz softly ran a hand across his cheek.

"So what? It's not like anyone will see, all the way out here," Oz smirked.

"B-But…" the raven-haired boy was weakening. He loved Oz, and this was all he ever wanted. But still, it was not right and he knew that.

"Please Gil? I love you," the noble said softly, and Gil broke. He stopped fighting against his master's hold, his face bright red. A satisfied smirk came across the older one's face as it came closer to Gil's.

The servant tried to hold himself back, but soon found his masters lips pressed against his own. Gil felt Oz's slender arms wrap around his waist and slowly and cautiously started to kiss back. The blonde held the younger boy tightly to his chest, before breaking the kiss.

Oz smiled a brilliant smile before speaking. "Gil… Gil, wake up!"

Gilbert sat bolt upright in bed, almost smashing his head of Oz's. "Oh good, you're alive. I thought you were going to sleep the whole day!" the noble put his hands behind his head. Gil looked around and saw that they were in his apartment; it was all just a dream.

"What kind of perverted dream were you having, Raven?" Alice smirked, holding the blankets in her hand. His face turned bright red as he noticed the bulge in his pants.

"Shut-up, rabbit," he hissed and heard Oz chuckle in the background. He pulled his legs up to his chest and glared at the girl.

"So what do you want to do today, Gil?" Oz asked cheerily. _You,_ the man scolded himself for the thought.

"Sleep," he replied and laid down again, with his back to the youth.

"Ugh, this is boring," Alice said and walked out after throwing the blankets back on him. He let out a small sight and tried to get comfortable when he felt something crawling on the bed. Gil turned and saw Oz lying next to him.

"W-What are you doing?" his face turned bright red again.

"You said you wanted to sleep," Oz explained like it made perfect sense.

"Y-Ya but this isn't exactly what I meant," he replied, feeling like his face was on fire.

"I know. But I wanted to spend the day with you, Gil, so if you want to sleep then I'll sleep too," Oz stated and, it was probably just Gil's imagination playing tricks on him again, snuggled closer to him. Gil instinctively draped one arm over Oz and pressed his forehead against the other, without even thinking about it.

"G-Gil…?" Oz looked up at the older man with wide and confused eyes. At the sight Gil's eyes went wide as well and he practically jumped away from his master.

"I-I'm sorry!" He exclaimed and hid under the blankets, leaving a thoroughly confused Oz. _What am I doing?_ Gil thought ashamedly to himself when he felt a small body crawling next to him. He looked up and saw Oz's face inches away from his.

"M-Master?" Gil stuttered nervously.

"There's something I want to do. But you'll have to stay quiet so she doesn't hear and come to see what's going on. Ok?" Oz asked and Gil had never seen him be so serious. He nodded without even considering what Oz meant.

The younger boy began crawling around again until he had seated himself on Gil's lap, his chest almost pressed up against his servants. He snuck his arms around Gil's waist and pulled him closer.

"O-Oz…?" Gil whispered, abandoning the usual title of master.

"Shh, She'll hear you," Oz whispered back, and it became clear that he wasn't to be silent so Alice wouldn't hear. It was so he couldn't protest. Gil nodded to tell Oz that he'd stay quiet. "Good," Oz replied and continued what he was doing.

The young earl brought his hand to Gil's cheek and the servant's eyes fell close. His heart raced as he felt Oz's hot breath on his face, and he was struggling for control. _He's probably just teasing me…_ Gil thought, but then felt something soft and warm against his lips. He opened his eyes and saw it was true. Oz was kissing him. His master, his love, was kissing him. The elder of the two wrapped his arms around Oz's small body and kissed him back deeply. He felt a hand running through his hair and tried to keep himself from smiling too widely. Oz broke the kiss and Gil couldn't stop from frowning.

"Gil…" Oz was already panting a bit and Gil tried to look away. Oz took Gil's hand and made the other looked at him. "I-I..," Oz started, still trying to catch his breath, "…love you." Oz clutched on to the front of Gil's shirt. Gil's eyes went wide and looked down at the smaller boy. He looked almost… scared. _Why is he scared…? _Gil thought to himself before it hit him. _Is he scared of rejection?_

Gil hugged Oz tight to his chest and tilted his head up before kissing him again lightly. Oz's eyes shot open and he looked at Gil. "I love you too, Oz," Gil's face turned bright red as he finally said it, the words that had been plaguing his mind for years. "I always have."

"R-Really?" Oz asked shyly, though it came out muffled since he had buried his face in Gil's chest again to hide it.

"Really," Gil couldn't believe this was happening. And right after waking up from another dream like that. _My dream come true. Literally. _Gil chuckled a bit to himself but was quieted by Oz's lips. Gill tightened his hold on his master's small body and kissed him back. "Forever."


End file.
